


It's All Good

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can’t get a moment alone. </p>
<p>Written for the Merlin Mpreg Fest 2015<br/>Prompt: A day in the life of Merlin and Arthur and their four kids. Merlin thinks he’s pregnant and keeps trying to get a moment to take a pregnancy test</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Not sure where it came from. 
> 
> Thanks to DeMace for the beta.
> 
> Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin stood in the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look bad for 38. A few lines around the eyes and no gray hairs yet though he knew they were coming. Possibly a bit sooner than he wished. He ran a hand over his abdomen as he picked up the box off the counter and stared at it. He smiled to himself as he thought about how it had felt each time. It was always a little different but he had loved it, that special feeling that only comes with…

"You can't!" The sound jarred Merlin from his thoughts.

"I can and I will," came the brusque response.

"That's not fair."

Merlin just had time to shove the box in the closet behind the towels before someone was knocking on the door.

"Papa, Dad won't let me go to the movies with Avery tomorrow,” his oldest daughter complained. Merlin closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and opened the door. “Who is Avery?”

Claire answered quickly, “A friend from school.”

“Un hunh.” Merlin stared at her for a moment. “And would Avery from school happen to have a penis?”

Claire tilted her head to side and blushed, “I haven’t looked.”

Merlin looked over at his husband and smiled, “I will take that as a yes so the answer is no.”

“But Papa, all my friends are allowed,” She pouted.

Merlin chuckled. “Yeah right. No dating till you are 45.”

Claire balled her hands into fists, stomped her foot and shouted, “This is so not fair!”

Merlin took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. “Sorry about your luck.”

Claire made a loud frustrated noise and stomped from the room past her dad. Merlin contemplated them both for a moment. They both had dark blond hair, blue eyes and a prattish personality. Fortunately their daughter had inherited Merlin’s more slight frame. Arthur huffed and opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin had stepped close and put a finger over Arthur’s lips. “Let it go.”

Arthur furrowed his brow and pushed his lips out. Merlin moved his finger and kissed him, “Better?”

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s waist and pulled him a little closer. “It’s a start.” He pressed his lips to Merlin’s with a bit more passion.

After a moment Merlin pulled back, “It’s too quiet.”

Arthur kissed along his jaw and down his neck. “Maybe they are learning to leave us to it.”

Merlin laughed lightly as he ran his hands down Arthur’s back. “You shouldn’t drink this early in the day.”

“A man can dream without drinking,” Arthur said right before he put his lips on the spot just below Merlin’s ear.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yes..don’t stop dreaming.” The words were no sooner out of his mouth than a distant but loud piercing scream filled the air.

“Ignore it.” Arthur kept up his ministrations. “Maybe it will go away.” Lots of small, quick footsteps could be heard coming in their direction as another louder high pitched scream was heard. Merlin barely had time to turn his head toward the doorway than a tiny, dark haired girl came running in, “Papa, papa, Drake’s trying to put a boogie on me.”

Drake stopped in the doorway, “Dad, she keeps messing with our stuff.”

Arthur groaned into Merlin’s neck and whispered, “So much for dreams.”  
Merlin looked down at the little dark haired girl. Her small elfin face never failed to move him but he was getting better at not giving into her whims. “What did we tell you about running at us screaming and carrying on?”

She looked up at him with her large blue eyes, “But Papa.”

Merlin kept his arms around Arthur as he looked at her firmly. “No buts and don’t touch their stuff.” He then turned his head to look at Drake. “Same to you. Now out and no rubbing boogies on your sister.” He turned back to Arthur and smirked as the children left.

Arthur put his forehead to Merlin’s. “Did you get milk when you went out?”

“Yes, and bread and lots of ice,” Merlin replied.

“I’ll fix lunch if you collect up all the laundry and get it started.” Arthur kissed him again.

“Deal.” Merlin returned his kiss. They stood there for a moment till they heard several loud bangs.

“Ok. ok.” Arthur squeezed him slightly before letting him go. “I intend to pick this up later.”

Merlin gave him a sly smile, “I will hold you to it.” He looked back at the bathroom for a moment before he followed Arthur out the door.

Merlin watched Arthur make his way down the hall to the stairs and disappear. He then made his way towards the children’s rooms stopping by the hall closet for a clothes basket first. As he went about his work he thought about this house. He liked this house. It had seemed large when they had first moved in with its four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and really large backyard but now with the six of them it felt a bit tight. He stopped first in Claire’s room. It was surprising how neat her room was these days but she had learned that if she didn’t want him in her stuff this was the way to keep it. He then moved his way to Drake and Owen’s room. He felt bad for the boys being forced to share a space when the girls didn’t have to, but the seven years difference between Claire and Lily seemed too much. As Merlin finished in Lily’s room he looked around for a moment. This was the room all of his babies had first lived.

_Merlin stood in the middle of the room resting a hand on his slightly enlarged tummy, a smile on his face. “This room would be a perfect baby’s room. It’s not too large or too small with the right amount of light.”_

_Arthur looked at him doubtfully. “I just can’t decide.”_

_“Arthur,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “This house is perfect. There are bedrooms to spare, there is room for an office downstairs, a formal dining room and living room to appease your father and a nice great room for the rest of us.” He smiled at his husband._

_Arthur moved over toward him and put his arms around him. “You really like this house?”_

_Merlin looked at him coyly, “Yeah. It’s also got a nice big back yard.”_

_Arthur nodded, “We could expand the back porch a bit.”_

_“It’s got an attic room we can do something with later and plenty of storage in the basement,” Merlin added._

_Arthur kissed him, “Ok, you’ve sold me.”_

It had been pink for Claire with flowers. Arthur had wanted red with dragons for Drake but Merlin argued it would be too much for a baby, had won and did blue with bears. When it was Owen’s he had done green with little animals. And for Lily, he had done purple with dolls and ribbons. He would miss this bright, airy space and its memories if they needed more room. As he ran a hand across his abdomen he thought about how much he loved this house and its memories when an idea hit him.

Merlin set the clothes basket in the hall and headed over to the door that led to the attic room. He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. They hadn’t exactly finished the room but there were things up here. Drake and Owen’s train table and a few other toys. He smiled to himself as he went back down the stairs and started to head back towards his and Arthur’s room to what he had wanted to do earlier but stopped when he heard a loud commotion downstairs. He sighed, turned back to grab the clothes basket and headed toward the source of the noise.

The great room that was composed of the kitchen, an eating area and a large seating area with a telly was chaos. Lily sat in front of the telly, its volume just a bit too loud. Drake stood on the couch while Owen stood on the coffee table armed with couch pillows and play swords. The couch cushions were spread about the room. Arthur was moving about the kitchen pulling out various plates and cups. “Claire, get out of the bathroom and help me.” Merlin shook his head and smiled at her response. “Dad, I was fixing my hair.” “Unless your hair is putting silverware on the table, it can wait.” Merlin walked through the room. He grabbed the remote and lowered the telly volume then shot a look at both Drake and Owen. “Put this room back to rights.”

Off the great room beside the kitchen was the laundry room. A single small room dedicated solely to laundry. It really wasn’t very large. Just enough room for a washer, dryer, some shelves on the wall for cleaning products, a small table for folding and a small area for hanging stuff but it was a rarity that Merlin loved. He knew they were spoiled by having this. It was like a gift from the gods and he was ever grateful. He finished shoving the towels into the dryer and turned it on. It took him only a moment to throw the kids clothes in the washer and start it. He grabbed the empty clothes basket thinking to use it as an excuse to go back upstairs. As he exited the laundry room Owen came running by. “I’ll take that for you Papa.” As Owen snatched the clothes basket from Merlin’s hands he gave a small sigh. Arthur’s voice drifted through the room, “Lunch is almost ready.”  
Merlin moved toward the kitchen. “What are we having?”

“I have heated up the leftover ham and peas and made some macaroni and cheese.” Arthur turned to look at him and smiled. “I made you an avocado, egg and tomato salad with spinach.”

Merlin looked at the raised countertop area where plates were laid as the other man filled them. He took two in hand and set them on the table before turning toward the telly. “Lily, shut off the telly and go wash your hands.” He turned his attention back to the plates taking two more to set on the table.

Arthur stepped out of the kitchen and darted partway up the stairs, “Drake, Owen lunch!” He then returned, “Claire, please put the cups on the table.”

Claire rolled her eyes as she put away the milk. “Yes your highness.”

Arthur smirked at her, “Genuflect when you say that.” Claire simply stared at him as if he had a second head suddenly sprout from his neck.

Merlin ushered Lily, Drake and Owen into their seats before taking his own. “Are you two going to join us?”

Lunch was its usual chaos of loud talking, dropped food, spilled milk, jokes and silliness. Merlin watched each of them in turn. Claire the strong-headed feisty one, Drake the ham-it-up smart alec, Owen the loving, sweet most of the time rule follower and Lily the silly dreamer. He smiled as he stared at Arthur lost in thought. He had to wonder how Arthur would take it if well. He already thought of him as a wonderful dad and he had been happy every other time but he also knew how relieved he had been when Lily was finally out of nappies.

“Merlin? Merlin?”

Merlin suddenly blinked as he looked across the table, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty,” Arthur teased with a happy grin on his face. All the children snickered, even Claire.

Merlin shook his head but kept the smile on his face. “Get your laughs in now.”

Arthur smiled at his husband. “I was just asking when Lance was bringing Henry and Oliver.”

Merlin looked down at his wrist to see the time. “Should be anytime now.”

Lily looked up at Merlin. “Papa, why aren’t they bringing Esme?”

“Your Auntie Gwen and Uncle Lance are taking the baby to Gwen’s gram for a visit. They will bring her over later.”

“I like visiting Gram,” she stated. “Why can’t Henry and Oliver visit their Gram?”

“Because they want to have a nice quiet visit to introduce Auntie Gwen’s Gram to Esme and I am willing to bet that Henry and Oliver don’t want to be quiet,” Merlin explained.

Lily giggled. “I know I don’t like to be quiet.”

Arthur looked around the table. “Ok Claire, Drake and Owen, your assignment after we cleanup lunch is fairly simple. I need you to go onto the back porch to the refrigerator. There are three coolers back there. Take some of the ice out of the freezer and fill the coolers but only part way. Then I want you to put the beer in one cooler, the cold drinks and juice in another and water in the smallest. I need it cleared out so we can put prepped food in there.” The three older children groaned.

“You heard your dad,” Merlin said. “And I don’t want to hear any more groaning. Now let’s get lunch cleaned up.”

Dishwasher loaded and running, counters and table wiped down and children shipped off to their assignment, Merlin and Arthur started on the preparations. Arthur spread out fruit on the dining room table along with a knife, cutting board and plates. Merlin got pots on the stove with eggs and potatoes. He was cutting up onions when the doorbell rang.

Arthur put down his knife and wiped his hands on a towel. “I’ve got it.”

Merlin continued with his onions, watching carefully as Lily eased her way into the kitchen. “Papa, is anyone else coming over?”

“You know we are having a party today and we invited all your favorite aunts and uncles and, of course, the kids.” Merlin smiled at his youngest child. She was a rather petite little girl with curly dark hair and blue eyes. The other children on some level looked like a combo of the two of them, but not Lily. She was all Merlin right down to the slightly too big ears, goofy grin and clumsy nature. 

She gave him a big grin. “Can I help?”

Merlin had been surprised she waited this long to ask and had been prepared. He had several ideas but had real hope for this one.  
“You can perform one of the most important jobs there is at a party. You can play hostess.”

Lily’s face lit up with excitement. “What does the hose dress do?”

Merlin chuckled but didn’t correct her. “The hostess entertains her guests and makes certain they are having a good time.”

The little girl clapped her hands together and said loudly, “I can do that.”

“Excellent. You can start with our first guests, Henry and Oliver,” Merlin suggested hoping he could get her out of the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her turn and run off toward the living room.

The next couple of hours passed in a whirlwind of activity. Arthur finished cutting up the fruit, loaded it in the back porch frig and had then gone outside to organize tables, chairs and grill. Merlin in the meantime had made a potato salad, a tossed salad, a plate of crudité and had cut up tomatoes and onions for burgers and hotdogs. He had hamburger mixed up ready to be made into patties. Looking at the clock he figured he had just enough time to make it upstairs. He had his foot on the bottom stair when the front doorbell rang. Not hearing or seeing anyone else near, he made his way in that direction. He had no sooner opened the door then two young blonde girls came galloping in yelling, “Hi Uncle Merlin.” He smiled at them as they passed, “Come on in Teeny Greenies.” The oldest, Sophie, walked in with a bit more decorum. “Hello Uncle Merlin. Mom and Dad will be back in about 5 minutes. They forgot something.”

Merlin smiled at her and secretly wondered if she really meant 35 minutes but he kept that to himself. “Hello Sophie, Claire is upstairs I think.” He followed her through the living room still determined to head upstairs only to find a glut of children chatting happily at each other on the stairs. “Move off the stairs,” he admonished and returned to the kitchen to make hamburger patties. He was surprised when just about ten minutes later Gwaine wandered through carrying a couple of pies.

“Hey Merlin, where should I put the pies?” Gwaine had a big grin on his face.

Merlin looked at the desserts with appreciation. They were beautifully made with perfect brown crusts. He couldn’t wait to try one. He also appreciated the fact that Elena had covered pie carriers. “Arthur should have a table set up out back.”

It wasn’t a moment later that Elena stumbled in and set a large bag by the way near the stairs. Merlin held his dirty hands away as he leaned forward to kiss Elena on the cheek at the same time that she kissed him. “It’s looking good sweetie.”

“Thanks. You are the first here.” Merlin started back to work shaping ground beef into burgers.

“Anything I can help you with?” Elena got a paper towel and cleaned something off the floor.

Merlin considered for a moment asking Elena to cover for him. She would in a heartbeat but she would ask questions that he didn’t want to answer. He couldn’t lie and just say he needed the restroom. He was a terrible liar and she would see right through it. Also, he felt that if anyone should know first it should be Arthur. So instead of taking advantage he decided on something more mundane and possibly pressing. Elena had a way with the kids that made them listen. “Thanks and yes, could you please make sure the kids upstairs aren’t up to anything nefarious? It’s all a bit too quiet.”

Elena smiled, “Anything for you sweetie.” She grabbed a cherry tomato from a bowl, popped it in her mouth and headed upstairs. Merlin had just finished the patties when Elena, with kids, balls and dolls, came trooping down the stairs. “Everyone needs sunshine,” Elena announced cheerfully. As Merlin put the last patty on the plate, Elena picked it up, “I will take that out to the back frig for you.” “Thanks,” he smiled. As she headed out the backdoor, Merlin, while washing his hands, had thought that maybe he could slip upstairs, possibly slip the box into Arthur’s office. I could just pee a little in a paper cup. He had his foot on the bottom step of the stairs when the doorbell rang. He stared at the step for a moment contemplatively before he turned toward the living room where he could hear voices.

“Hello Aunty Morgana, Uncle Leon, Morgause, Mordred, I will be your hose dress for the evening,” Lily was using her most posh voice, the one she used when she imitated Arthur. “Papa is in the kitchen and Daddy and the others are in the backyard. Please come in.”

“Thank you Lilybell.” Morgana’s voice carried through. 

Merlin stepped down the little hallway toward the living room. Morgause entered from the living room. She was tall for 12 with long, dark blond hair and dark brown eyes. She held herself stiffly as if afraid that somehow something dirty would touch her. “Good afternoon Uncle Merlin,” she said politely in a perfect imitation of Morgana when she was unhappy with you.

Merlin just smiled, long used to the peculiarities of the Knightly children. “Hello Morgause. Claire and Sophie are out back.” He stood to the side and let her pass without another word. He just shook his head and finished heading to the living room to rescue his guests from the hostess. “Morgana, Leon.”

“Merlin,” Morgana kissed him on the cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek at the same time. “You ok sweetie? You look a bit flushed.”

Merlin blinked at her a bit surprised, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled, “Everyone should be out back.”

Lily grabbed her hand and pulled, “I’ll show you Aunt Morgana.”

“Merlin,” Leon nodded as he stepped forward. “Where would you like it?” He held up a cake holder.

Merlin eyed the cake with interest,, “Ahh, the entrance fee. Arthur should have a table out back set up.”

Leon gave him a half smile, “You have lots of beer yeah?”

Merlin really looked at him. “You ok Leon?”

Leon looked around to see if they were alone, “Well let’s just say that Morgause has well…” he coughed with a bit of a stricken look on his face.

Merlin furrowed his brows for a moment before it hit him, “Oh. oh.” He gave Leon a sympathetic look. “Yeah, looking forward to that. There’s plenty of beer and if for some reason we run out I will get more. Stay strong.” Merlin patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks Merlin. I appreciate it.” Leon headed out of the living room with Merlin on his tail.

“Anytime.” Merlin turned with the thought to go upstairs only to find Mordred standing there staring at him. He looked around for a second wondering how the boy had got past him without him seeing. The staring he found a bit creepy but he had come to understand that this was simply Mordred’s way of letting you know that he wanted your attention. Didn’t make it any less creepy. “Hello Mordred.”

“Hello Uncle Merlin,” the little boy spoke in a commanding, near monotone voice.

Merlin moved into the kitchen and pulled out a large basket and several bags of buns. “What’s up Mordred?”

Mordred moved closer and looked at Merlin intensely, “I overheard you talking with my dad about my sister. They have all been acting strange.”

Merlin stopped what he was doing, “Ok.” He moved to stand directly in front of Mordred and considered him for a moment. The boy was an interesting combo of Leon and Morgana. He had Leon’s blue eyes and curls with Morgana’s dark hair and pale skin. He was oddly intense for a 9 year old. Already a year ahead, Merlin was certain that they would discover that Mordred was some sort of beautiful mind genius before long. “I can tell you two things. Nothing is wrong and it’s a girl thing.”

Mordred looked at him for a moment, considering. “Girls are weird. They like to do lots of strange things.”

Merlin chuckled. “They can definitely be a mystery.”

“Have you ever liked a girl Uncle Merlin?” Mordred asked.

Merlin was a bit surprised by the question but saw no reason not to answer the boy. “Yes, when I was much younger I liked a girl named Freya.”

Mordred stared at him for a moment and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head before he asked his next question. “Was she pretty?”

“Yes. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes and a really pretty smile.” Merlin smiled at the memory of her.

“Did you kiss her?” Mordred suddenly looked a lot more innocent.

Merlin hesitated for a second. “Yeah, a few times.”

Mordred gave him a curious look. “What happened to her?”

Merlin shrugged and turned his attention back to the basket and buns. “Nothing. We grew up, I realized I liked boys. She married a man named Iseldir Lake. They have a couple of kids. You might even know her daughter, Nimueh.”

Mordred nodded. “She was in my class last year.”

The words were half out of Merlin’s mouth, “Is there a girl..” when the doorbell rang.

Mordred looked a bit relieved as he said, “I’ll let you get that,” and took off for the backyard.

Merlin shook his head and laughed to himself as he headed into the living room. Percy and Eira had arrived with Merlin’s favorite vegetarian tabbouleh salad. As he pointed them to the backyard Elyan arrived with a container of multicolored jello but no Myror explaining that he had to work and hopefully would arrive later. After he had ushered them all toward the backyard, he stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the stairs. As he looked around he decided he had enough time. He had made it almost to the top of the stairs when he heard young female voices and footsteps behind him. He had just moved into the upstairs hallway when Morgause went flying by and into the main bathroom shutting the door. He took another step only to be overtaken by Claire as she raced toward his room. He heard her yell “Sorry Papa” just before he heard the bathroom door shut.

Merlin sighed and headed back downstairs. As he stepped on the bottom step the doorbell rang again. He glared at that step for a moment wondering if perhaps it was rigged somehow. Lance and Gwen with baby Esme had finally arrived.

Lance smiled, “Hello Merlin. I hope all is well.”

Merlin returned his smile. “Lance, good to see you. I trust your visit went well.” He moved aside to let Lance and Esme inside.

Gwen stepped into view and smiled at him, “Very well. Thank you.”

“Wow Lance, your voice has changed,” Merlin gave him a funny grin.

“Silly.” Gwen slapped him lightly on the arm, “Did Oliver and Henry behave themselves?”

Merlin told the truth. Never mind that he hadn’t been the one attending the children. “I haven’t heard a peep out of them.”  
He followed them to the backyard where he pulled out the car seat holder that he had at the ready and made sure that Gwen was happy before he started moving around to his other guests. He had intended to check on Claire, Sophie and Morgause but declined to do so when he overheard Morgause declaring “now that I’m a woman.” He would have to remember later to speak with Arthur about the rising storm of drama he could see coming.

As Merlin turned he nearly ran into Elena. She had a funny smile on her face that made it clear she had heard. She grabbed his hand and pulled him far enough away that they wouldn’t know they had been heard. The laugh that bubbled out of her made him smile. “God we can be such crazy over dramatic bitches.”

Merlin smirked, “I have never said or implied any such thing.”

Elena laughed again, “I am just merely confirming what you men already know.”

Merlin took a good look at her and thought she looked disheartened. He had known her going on something like 20 years now. They had met fresher’s week of Uni and had been friends ever since. He had seen her excited, happy, sad, angry, bitchy, pregnant, bitchy pregnant so he felt safe thinking he knew her, but he had never quite seen this. He brushed a hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Elena, are you ok?”

She took breath and let it slowly, “You know me too well.”

“Two big ears ready and waiting, “ he made a gesture at his head.

Elena looked around then down at the ground before looking back up at him. “I don’t know how to tell Gwaine I’m pregnant.”

Merlin nodded in understanding as he remembered Gwaine declaring openly after their last child no more. He took both her hands in his and kissed them. “He loves you and he loves the girls and I know it isn’t perfect or maybe the best thing ever and the timing may be awful, but it’s going to be ok.” He told her what he would want to hear with sincerity and then pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. “It will work out.” He was careful not to say how. And whatever guilt he might have for not sharing his situation he pushed aside with the thinking that this moment needed to be solely about her.

Elena closed her eyes for a moment just relaxing into his warm hug. Just hearing someone else say that it would be ok made it better. “I don’t know what I would do without you Merlin.”

“You would still be lost in the quad tripping over someone’s bookbag,” He teased.

She laughed as she pulled away, “You are probably right.”

“Ok?” He smiled at her.

“Yes.” Elena put an arm around his waist. “Plus, I think you need to save Percy and Elyan from your hose dress.” She giggled.

Merlin put an arm over her shoulder as he looked over to see Percy and Elyan seated at a table with heaping plates of veggies and Lily standing there happily nattering on. In the most serious voice he uttered, “They are a couple of strong men, surely they can handle this.” Merlin and Elena then looked at each other and fell about laughing.

After a few moments of laughing himself silly, Merlin decided to rescue Percy and Elyan from the clutches of the hose dress. He approached his daughter with all the care one would approach a wild animal knowing that she wouldn’t take well to any rebuke of her assumed role. It took quite a bit not to laugh at the looks on the men’s’ faces as he overheard her tell them all about some adventure she and her doll went on. “My dear lady I must say that I am most impressed with the party.”

Lily leveled a look at him, “Papa, you interrupted my story.”

Merlin bowed, “I do apologize my lady, but I do believe Miss Elena could use your assistance.” He gestured to where Elena was acting as though she were lost.

“Oh.” Lily said with glee. “I will help her Papa.”

Percy slumped down in his chair a bit. “That wasn’t funny Merlin. I saw you two laughing.”

Merlin smirked. “Oh yes, it was.”

Elyan blinked at them, “Is it over? I don’t want to have to eat anymore cauliflower.”

Percy and Merlin laughed at the same time. “For the moment, Elyan, for the moment.” Merlin patted him on the back. “We should probably move away so she doesn’t just come straight back.” Merlin led them towards the beer and got each of them a bottle. As soon as they seemed happy enough he turned his attention to Gwen. 

“Oh Esme, please give mummy a moment,” Gwen tried bouncing the baby as she looked at Merlin. “I’ve fed her and changed  
her.”

Merlin put a hand gently on the baby’s head, “It might just be all the going ons.”

“Probably but she has been a little out of sorts all day,” Gwen said tiredly.

Merlin looked at her closely. He could see the tired radiating off of her in waves and remembered the utter exhaustion of having a baby. “Let me take her. Spend a few minutes relaxing,”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to saddle you with her,” Though she would gladly love to surrender the baby, Gwen didn’t want to impose.

“You know I love babies and they love me.” Merlin took the small baby into his arms and it felt as if the whole rest of the world had dropped away. He smiled down at the upset baby, her pretty face scrunched up as she fussed and whispered sweet nonsense  
into her ear as he walked around and rocked her. Gwen picked up her wine glass of juice and sighed as she watched them.

Arthur who had been talking with Gwaine and Percy looked up to notice Merlin with Esme nestled in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile at the happy contentment on the other man’s face.

Percy looked to see what Arthur was watching. “He really does have a way with babies.”

Gwaine laughed, “I’m surprised he didn’t catch baby fever from Gwen.”

Arthur smirked as he pointed to Elena who was standing close to Morgana but clearly watching Merlin. “Mate, I think you might have something to worry about there.”

“God no, I’m already surrounded by woman,” Gwaine declared.

Percy smirked, “It might be you could have a boy.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Knowing my luck it would be girl triplets.”

Leon chose that moment to join them, “What are you all on about?”

“Your wife catching baby fever,” Percy laughed as he pointed out Morgana and Elena watching Merlin.

“Too late. I already nipped that in the bud.” Leon smirked as he took a sip of beer.

Gwaine shoved him in the shoulder, “Smart.” They all laughed though it did make Arthur wonder.

 

Merlin smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms. “Gwen, I have the bassinet up in my room. I’ll just take her up there.” It was the perfect excuse to disappear for ten minutes.

“I’ll go with you. I need a few moments of quiet.” Gwen stood up and moved to follow him.

Merlin didn’t say anything. He just smiled through his disappointment as he made his way through the house with Gwen following. As they entered the bedroom he gestured toward the bed. “One of the nightstand lamps should be low enough.”

Gwen moved over to the bedside and turned on one of the lamps. She then watched Merlin as he carefully laid the baby in the bassinet and covered her up. “I don’t know how you do it Merlin.”

Merlin smiled as he settled Esme into the bassinet. “What do you mean?” He reached out, turned on the baby monitor and slid the listening unit onto his belt before turning to face her.

Gwen smiled nervously at him, “The kids, Arthur, the house, your job. I’m not working right now, Lance is doing most of the care for Henry and Oliver and the house and I feel like I am falling apart.”

Merlin took a step toward Gwen and pulled her into his arms. “You need to give yourself a break. Esme is only a couple of weeks old.” He rubbed slow circles on her back. “Plus, you are forgetting how nuts I was right after Owen was born and Arthur had to go on that business trip and I called you round.”

Gwen smiled with tears in her eyes. “True. You were a right mess. And I thought we would never get all the peanut butter scrubbed out of Claire’s hair.”

“And it took 3 coats of paint to cover those chocolate sauce stains. Arthur still doesn’t know about that.” Merlin chuckled lightly. “I can laugh about it now but at the time all I could do was cry.”

“It was actually pretty funny.” She squeezed him a bit enjoying the comfort he offered.

“And you still went and had Oliver after seeing all that. Maybe it’s I that should be amazed.” He pulled back a little and gave her a big dopey grin.

He kept his voice down as he spoke, “Ok, break it up, innocent babes are in the room.” Gwaine smirked at them. “Merlin, Arthur is firing up the grill and grumbling about it not being hot enough.”

“Good god, we are gonna have charcoal again, “ Merlin ran out the room quickly.

Gwaine stepped up next to Gwen for a moment. “She really is beautiful.”

Gwen smiled, “Thank you.”

“Now Lance will have a reason to help me, Arthur and Leon emasculate all the teenage boys and men in a 50 mile radius.”

“You are terrible Gwaine.” Gwen shoved him out the door and closed it gently behind her.

 

Merlin dashed down the stairs, around two kids, darted out of Percy’s reach, and narrowly avoided running into Morgana but he made it. “Drop the spatula Captain Charcoal.” Merlin grabbed the plate of burgers to be cooked. It was then that he noticed what Arthur was wearing, an apron that looked like chainmail with what appeared to be a red cape hanging off the back and a chef’s hat in the shape of a gold crown.

“Hey, I know what I am doing,” Arthur gave him an indignant look.

Merlin raised an eyebrow hoping to channel some of his Uncle Gaius, “You said that last time right before the briquettes were served.”

Arthur squared off at him. “I know how to cook on a grill,” he insisted.

“You know how to cook on our old charcoal grill,” Merlin rebutted. “You only think you know how to cook on a gas grill.” He stared him down.

Arthur glared back for a moment before giving in. “Ok, oh Wizard of the Gas Grill. How is it done?”

Merlin eyed him suspiciously until Arthur held up his hands and gestured to the grill. “Ok, turn down the temp 45 degrees and cook them with the lid down.”

“It won’t be hot enough,” Arthur complained.

“This isn’t charcoal. The heat is more consistent.” Merlin explained as he put the plate of uncooked burgers down.  
Arthur was a bit petulant but did as he was told. “How am I supposed to know when to flip?”

“You can peek you silly goose.” Merlin leaned close, grabbed him about the shoulders and kissed him on the temple. He then whispered in his ear, “Midnight, our room, lose everything but the apron and crown, sire.”

Before Arthur could do or say anything, Merlin moved away but not before looking over his shoulder at him with a come hither smirk. He moved to the back porch refrigerator and with the help of others, had the cold food set out. It didn’t take long for Arthur to deliver burgers that were just about perfect along with hot dogs. Everybody then had a plate and were happily eating, even Mordred who was quite possibly the world’s pickiest eater.

As soon as the food was all but decimated, the kids were up again running happily while the adults groaned about not being able to move. It wasn’t long though before they too were up and playing the games promised the kids. Football gave way to Cornhole as the most popular since it didn’t require any running around on a full stomach. It wasn’t much longer though before the kids were bushed and sacked out in front of the telly with a movie while the adults sat around talking.

The groups had somehow settled down into the men and women, no doubt each just wanting to commensurate with like minds. Merlin had looked over at the women seemingly gathered around Elena holding baby Esme. He had no doubt she had shared her predicament with them. It was then that he looked up to see Gwaine making his way across the yard with a fresh beer in hand. He huffed as he flopped down in a chair and took a big swig of his drink. 

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, “Ok, I’ll bite. What’s with you?”

Gwaine glared at the others for a moment while he took a sip of beer. “Elena’s pregnant.”

Percy blanched slightly. “Oh.” The rest of the guys looked away for a moment remembering their earlier teasing.

“Yeah Oh.” Gwaine groused. “Don’t get me wrong. I love my girls but hells bells.”

Leon looked at him, “It is what it is. No point grousing about it now.”

Gwaine made noises under his breath before he spoke. “I should have done what you did.”

“So why didn’t you?” Arthur smirked at him. “Worried they would snip your nuts off?” Everyone laughed at that.

Gwaine glared at Arthur. “Go ahead and make your jokes. I will be the one laughing when you have your 17th kid.”

Merlin gave him a wide eyed look as Arthur choked on the sip of beer he was taking. “17!? Good god Gwaine.”

Merlin patted Arthur on the back, “Gwaine! You are going to give him a heart attack. I told him it would only be 16.” He waggled his eyebrows.

After a moment of coughing and clearing his throat Arthur took a quick look at Merlin to see if he was joking. He then spoke, “Four is plenty.”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me that Merlin wouldn’t love another,” Percival teased.

Merlin blushed pink to the tips of his ears and was about to say something when Arthur spoke. “If it happens, it happens, but we have four and four is plenty.”

Leon noted the blush on Merlin’s face and decided that a change of topic was in order. “Did anyone see that game between…”

As the others talked sports, Merlin leaned over to Arthur, “I’m gonna take care of business.”

Arthur nodded, “Ok.” He turned his attention back to the conversation and laughed at something someone said but felt a sudden need to check on Merlin and excused himself.

 

As Merlin held the box in his hand he thought about the first time they had done this…

_“Are you sure you did it right?” Arthur stared at him._

_Merlin rolled his eyes. “I can pee on a stick in the right place, unlike some people.”_

_“You are never going to let me live that down. It was one time!” Arthur complained._

_“Yeah, but you peed on me, Arthur, on me!” Merlin gestured wildly with his hands._

_Arthur waved his hand and spoke in a haughty tone. “Pish posh. So what does it say?”_

_“We still have to wait two more minutes.” Merlin gestured at the small clock he had on the counter._

_“What kind of test is this that it takes so long!”_

_Merlin gave him an irritated look, “Quit whining about it you prat”_

The sound of Arthur’s voice brought him back to the moment, “Merlin, are you in here?” He opened the bathroom door.

Merlin put the box behind his back as Arthur opened the door. ‘Hey.”

“You’ve been acting strange today. Are you ok?” concern was clear in Arthur’s voice. “You aren’t upset about what the guys said, are you?”

“Yeah, no, just..” Merlin pulled him in and quickly closed the door and locked it.

Arthur looked at him oddly as Merlin pulled him into the room. “What have you got behind your back?”

Merlin licked his lips pulling his bottom lip between his teeth with his tongue. “You have to promise me first not to get upset.”

“Merlin.,” Arthur sounded tired and perhaps slightly buzzed.

“Please Arthur.”

Arthur couldn’t help but to suddenly feel anxious and concerned, his alcohol induced buzz quickly dying away. “Ok, I promise.”

Merlin pulled the box out from behind his back and looked at Arthur sheepishly. “Remember the weekend we went away a couple of months ago?”

Arthur stared at the box and then at him for a moment. “Have you?”

Merlin laughed nervously. “Not yet. I haven’t been able to get a moment alone. I know there is some kind of irony in there.”

“Let me help you.” Arthur took the box from him and opened it. He felt very uncertain about this. They already had four children. As he took out one of the sticks and opened the packaging he thought about the words he uttered not even half an hour ago, if it happens it happens.

Merlin undid his pants and pulled himself out. He took the stick from Arthur and held it out in his other hand. As soon as he was done he handed the stick back to Arthur and then adjusted himself.

Arthur took the stick, stuck the cap back on and set it on the counter. He then looked at his watch, “Three minutes?”

“Yeah.” Merlin washed his hands and dried them on the towel.

Arthur didn’t look at him. “How long have you suspected?”

Merlin felt a little guilty for not sharing with him. “A couple of days.” When Arthur didn’t say anything he shifted on his feet and spoke shyly, “If you had asked me a couple of weeks ago I would have said we have four, it’s enough.”

Arthur looked up at him. He couldn’t help but see the nerves. He spoke softly, “And now?”

“The more I think about it the more I want this.” Merlin looked down as he took one of Arthur’s hands in his. He then looked back up at the man he loved. “ I want another baby.”

Arthur felt in his bones that he had better tread carefully. “Nappies? Midnight feedings? Potty training?”

Merlin smiled at him, “You know that stuff doesn’t bother me.”

“We are going to need a bigger house,” Arthur bemoaned.

“I was thinking.” Merlin slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Get that smirk off your face.”

Arthur laughed, “Ok, what were you thinking.”

Merlin tried not to sound too hopeful. He was trying not to let himself get too excited. “That I love this house and I don’t want to leave it so I had an idea,”

Arthur looked hesitant, “Do I have to give up my office?”

Merlin looked mildly annoyed. “No. What if we finished off the attic room? The boys could move up there now that they are older. And Lily could move into their room since it is a little bigger.”

Arthur nodded, thinking about the space upstairs. “It could work.”

Merlin smiled. “I know that we can make it work.”

Arthur returned his smile. He loved this man deeply, perhaps more than he could ever convey. Merlin had already given him more than he ever thought he could have, a home, a family, a truly happy life. There was no way he could deny him. As he leaned forward pressing his lips to Merlin’s he pulled him into his arms. He then whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Merlin held on tightly as he tucked his head into the crook of Arthur’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. What he felt for this man, his knight in shining armor, his King, was beyond words. He whispered the words that never seemed enough, “I love you too.” He waited a moment. “I can’t look, what does it say?”

Arthur pulled back just enough to turn his head.

 

“That’s it Merlin. Almost there.”

Merlin grunted loudly as he pushed, hard. He was rewarded with the sudden release of all the pressure and pain as the baby slid free from his body. He looked down as a sharp cry filled the air. “Another girl, ” the doctor said happily.

The doctor held up the small baby for Merlin to see. “Arthur,” Merlin held out his hand to him seeking reassurance.

Arthur, the baby they had been expecting nestled in his arms, stood there with his mouth gaping a bit as he reached for Merlin. “Two for the price of one.” He laid the first baby in Merlin’s arms. Brushing the sweaty hair off Merlin’s face, he kissed him on the temple. “You make beautiful babies.”

As they took the second baby to be cleaned up and checked over, Arthur followed, watching his second new daughter in 10 minutes like a hawk. As Merlin looked over at him he couldn’t help but notice that his normally poshly dressed, neatnik husband looked rumpled, tired and a bit sweaty though it was offset by the big goofy smile on his face. It was one of those rare unguarded moments he wanted to remember forever. He heard the click of a shutter and knew that Morgana had seen it too. “They are beautiful Merlin.” She took a picture of him smiling down at the baby in his arms. “Thank you.”

Morgana smiled at him. “Anytime. I’ll go get the kids.”

Merlin looked back up at her, “Morgana, please don’t tell them.”

She gave him a cheeky grin, “I won’t.”

Arthur returned with baby number two. Merlin scooted over just enough to allow him to sit on the edge of the bed and help him hold both babies at the same time. “You are not upset?” Merlin asked worriedly.

Arthur looked at Merlin closely. At that moment he could see both a strength and a vulnerability to the man. “Surprised, yes.” He put an arm over his shoulder squeezed lightly. “Upset? Never.”

Merlin relaxed into him, “The name argument is resolved.”

Arthur chuckled. “Are you saying you did this so we wouldn’t have to hear the kids argue?”

Merlin laughed lightly, “You’ll never know.”

Arthur shook his head as he caressed the cheek of the baby closest to him, “They will be here any minute.”

Merlin smirked, “Let’s tease them. You take Zoe over there where they can’t quite see you.” Arthur had no sooner got into position then the door to the room opened. The children entered the way they seemed to have taken the whole new baby thing. Lily rushed over with Owen close behind. Claire approached cautiously while Drake hung back. “Come on,” Merlin said quietly.  
Lily stood up on her tiptoes with eyes as big as saucers and whispered, “Hi Papa.” Owen leaned in behind her. Claire came and stood beside them while Drake moved toward the end of the bed.

Merlin smiled at Lily and then looked at the rest of the kids. “Gang, meet your new sister, Amy.” He put the baby down in such a way that Lily could see her.

Owen spoke first, “She’s kind of funny looking.”

Lily piped up, “She’s not funny looking. I think she’s pretty.”

Drake shifted a bit to get closer, “I thought you were going to give her the name Owen and I picked.”

Arthur moved from where he had been watching quietly. “That is a bit hard to do. Somebody is already using the name Zoe.”

Four pairs of eyes looked between Merlin and Arthur and then from baby to baby before Lily squealed, “Two babies!”

Claire groaned, “Are you kidding me?”

Arthur gave his oldest child a knowing look, “Claire.” She gave him a sheepish look but didn’t say anything. He then turned to the rest of the kids. “I can tell you it was just as much as surprise to us as it is to you.”

Lily pushed her way through to wrap her little arms around Arthur’s legs. “I think it is the bestest surprise Daddy!”

Arthur smiled down at her, “Me too poppet.”

The door to the room opened to reveal Morgana, camera in hand. “Ok, picture time. Arthur, sit on the bed next to Merlin, kids crowd around your Dads, two on each side.” She waited a moment for everyone to get into position. “Now everyone smile and say baby.”


End file.
